


Separati dalla morte

by Milady_Silvia



Category: La ragazza drago
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una doubledrabble what if.Fabio ha perso Sofia e questa volta per sempre.





	Separati dalla morte

Separati dalla morte  
  


“Mi chiedo se tu ti sia ricongiunta ai draghi. Chissà se al momento tu sei a Draconia e mi stai guardando” sussurrò Fabio. Intravedeva il lago attraverso la foschia. Rabbrividiva per l’aria umida che gli sferzava il viso, facendogli ondeggiare i ricci castani. Si massaggiò le spalle, sentendole dolere, sotto i vestiti aveva delle cicatrici.

“Mi hai salvato dal male, da me stesso e anche da Nidhoggr. Io, invece, non sono riuscito a salvarti… dalla morte. Mi manchi, non era giusto che l’eroina di questo mondo lo dovesse lasciare per una stupida malattia. Lì dove ha fallito la corruzione delle viverne, ha prevalso la corruzione del corpo” gemette. Prese una roccia e la strinse, fino a graffiarsi le dita. La lanciò, infrangendo la superficie dell’acqua. Il sangue che gli scendeva dalla mano gocciolò sul terreno.

“Il tuo splendido corpo… separati da draghi, separati da umani. Il destino non ha mai fatto altro che accanirsi su di noi e io sono riuscito a sprecare il nostro tempo insieme” ringhiò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e una lacrima gli rigò il viso liscio.

Si alzò in piedi, conficcando le scarpe nel terreno indurito dal freddo.

Gettò indietro la testa, ululando di dolore.

[200, Doubledrabble].

 


End file.
